Sunshine Slayer
by XxYuyaxX
Summary: Fiction de Fairy Tail centré sur Hinako, magicienne d'une guilde noire connue pour sa cruauté. Sa mission ? Se lier d'amitié avec les mages de Fairy Tail et attendre que sa guilde arrive pour détruire les mages de Magnolia. *Chapitre relativement courts, excusez la créa.
1. Prologue

Les branches craquaient sous ses pieds, les arbres s'écrasaient du à ses coups de colère, il détruisait presque la forêt pour pouvoir parvenir à son but. Ses courts cheveux cyans étaient ébouriffés et, cela ne le préoccupait pas. Il marchait sans se soucier des choses autour de lui, tout ce qui l'importait était son objectif principal. Rien que ça.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, une jeune fille le suivait, accompagnée d'un autre garçon aux cheveux chocolats. Elle redoutait le pire mais, son visage restait neutre, c'était primordiale de ne montrer aucuns sentiments dans cette guilde. Oui, cette guilde n'était pas comme les autres, elle agissait dans l'ombre, détruisait, tuait et disparaissait en laissant seulement son nom. "Hell Memoriz".

- Grand frère, nous sommes vraiment obligés de...tuer ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hinako ! Tuer est la raison de notre existence, de l'existence de notre guilde !  
- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça au fond, la mort ~  
- Jun, arrête de dire de telles choses ! La mort est si...  
- La ferme...Hinako, le maître a donné un ordre, obéit sans te soucier de tes victimes. Si tu continues de protester je te tuerais.  
- Oh c'est cette bonne vieille Ryuka, encore une enfant mais toujours aussi...

La brunette lui avait décoché un coup dans le ventre pour le faire taire, mais elle ne toucha pas sa cible, il fallait dire que le garçon était fort. Elle ne rajouta rien, continuant de marcher à la suite du groupe, le meneur passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé.

- On est censé être des tueurs, essayez d'être matures... **Râla t-il en s'arrêtant**.

En bas, un village tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au monde, des enfants courraient tranquillement, des hommes faisaient du bricolage sans se soucier de l'incident qui allait arriver. La dénommé Hinako serra son tee-shirt dans ses mains, elle aimait vraiment sa guilde mais, tuer de cette manière de pauvres habitants, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se mordu la lèvre en serrant ses poings.

- Jun, Ryuka comme d'habitude. Tâchez de le faire correctement et sans rien laisser. Hinako, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie la nuit alors, fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre.  
- Bien entendu ~ Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu  
- Sadique...

En un claquement de doigts du chef, les deux membres se jetèrent dans le vide, atterrirent sur le sol et, le massacre commença. Enfants, femmes ou personnes âgées, aucunes distinctions, ils étaient tous la cible. Horrifiée, elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, fermant ses yeux elle tentait de ne prêter aucunes attentions aux cris des habitants.

Une heure plus tard, les maisons étaient détruites, des flaques de sang un peu partout et, aucuns humains ne bougeaient. Le vent avait même arrêté de souffler, elle gloussa en détournant le regard de cet endroit. Les trois mages étaient en parfaits états, aucunes blessures ni cicatrices, leurs vêtements étaient eux aussi soignés. Comme ci tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais pourtant oui, ils avaient à nouveau tué sans scrupules.

- Hinako c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu devrais t'y habituer depuis le temps !  
- O...Oui..

Elle n'ajouta rien, sentant le regard de Ryuka sur elle. Cette petite serait capable de la tuer sans regrets si elle se rebellait. Enfin, ce n'était pas son intention, elle aimait bien les membres de la guilde. Son frère se plaça devant elle, la toisant presque.

- Le maître a une mission que seul toi peux faire, ne le déçois pas.  
- Une...mission ?

* * *

- Je dois quitter la guilde ? Pourquoi Maître, je promets de faire un effort mai...  
- Ecoute ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais bannie, mais ton caractère t'empêches de commettre la mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai une mission plus intéressante pour toi.  
- En...quoi consiste...-telle ?  
- Et bien, Fairy Tail est une guilde très forte en ce moment, elle est un danger. Il faudrait que tu t'introduises dans cette dernière, ce sera facile vu que tu es une mage. De plus ce sont tous des idiots là-bas, je t'enverrais des ordres pour savoir ce que tu dois faire. Il faut se débarrasser de cette guilde de mages.  
- J'ai compris ! Je serais une espionne et je réussirais cette mission facilement !  
- Tu peux aller te préparer...Hinako

Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter, elle aurait du rester avec sa guilde mais, le destin lui avait dit de foncer. D'aller vers cette ville Magnolia et de réussir à se montrer digne de son frère. Elle s'éclipsa et, le maître afficha un sourire.

- Matsumoto, n'hésite pas à la tuer si elle nous trahie. Son pouvoir est...trop puissant.  
- Bien...


	2. Chapter 1

La jeune fille avançait dans les rues de sa nouvelle ville, elle venait de louer un appartement ne sachant pas vraiment le temps que sa véritable mission durerait. Elle observait les passants joyeux, les enfants insouciants et naïfs qui couraient en faisant l'avion. Des nuages se formaient dans le ciel, signe que le mauvais temps viendrait rapidement, mauvaise nouvelle pour elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle avait été choisie elle ? Jun, Ryuka ou même son grand frère étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle et, sans pitié. Tandis qu'elle se posait ses questions, elle arriva au bout de la rue, leva son regard et aperçu sa future guilde : Fairy Tail. L'insigne de la guilde dessinée sur un tissu virevoltait au rythme du vent.

Le calme total, même les cris des enfants ne se faisaient plus aussi bruyants qu'avant. Elle gloussa, prit la poignée et, ouvrit la porte lentement, s'apprêtant à voir ce même calme dans la guilde...

- Enfoiré ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe moi ! **Hurla une brune en serrant son poings.**  
- A...Anissa-chan est...toujours aussi...énergique.. **Murmura Wendy**  
- Je suis en flamme ! Viens te battre Glaçon !  
- J'arrive Tête d'allumette !  
- Homme...! **Cria un homme avant de s'envoler.**  
- La ferme ! **Lancèrent les deux rivaux.**

Hinako n'en crut pas ses yeux, la guilde dans laquelle elle devait s'intégrer était cela ? Des mages qui se battaient ensemble sans se soucier des dommages qu'ils faisaient ? Détruisant trois quart de la guilde sans qu'une seule personne ne veuille les arrêter ? C'est ça Fairy Tail ?

Elle rit légèrement avant de marcher vers le bar où, une jeune femme la regardait. Une personne normale, elle ne se battait pas, elle ressemblait juste à une bar-girl normale. Cette dernière inclina sa tête sur le côté en souriant gentiment.

- Une nouvelle ? **Demanda t-elle.**  
- O...Oui, je...veux rejoindre cette guilde... S'il vous plaît.  
- Bien sûr, le maître n'est pas là mais, il sera sûrement heureux de ta venue. Et, ne t'inquiète pas. Les autres sont tous gentils au fond !

L'un des membres atterrit sur une table qui se cassa à cause de son poids. Ladite nouvelle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, gloussa avant de regarder la femme aux cheveux de neige qui souriait, imperturbable.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Moi je suis Mirajane, mage de rang S de la guilde et toi ?  
- Hi..Hinako ! Enchantée..Mirajane  
- Hinako ? C'est un prénom original...**Elle s'arrêta pour prendre le tampon.** Où veux-tu que je fasse la marque de la guilde ? Elle sera définitive et, inéchangeable.  
- Sur l'...  
- Attention ! **Hurla un garçon**

La jeune fille eut juste le temps de tourner sa tête, d'apercevoir une touffe rose puis de tomber au sol. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder sa main droite avec horreur. Elle se redressa avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche, déboussolée.

- Hoy ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Natsu arrête de draguer et viens te battre !  
- La ferme Grey et rhabille toi ! **Lança ledit Natsu**  
- Fais chier mes vêtements ! **Jura le garçon**  
- Une nouvelle...? Pourquoi Natsu lui prête t-il autant d'attention...**Murmura une blonde**  
- Lucy est jalouse ~ **Roula le chat bleu en riant**  
- Je vais t'aider, donne moi ta m..  
- Laisse moi tranquille !

Le Slayer des flammes venait de se faire repousser en beauté, encore sous le choc, il ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle se levait. Au fond de la guilde, un garçon aux cheveux blonds riait fortement vis-à-vis de la scène. Elle épousseta ensuite sa jupe avant de s'éloigner, non seulement de lui avoir foncé dedans, d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle, par sa faute elle avait une marque rose sur sa main.

Un vrai rose fuchsia très voyant, comme sur les robes des petites poupées en vente. Elle aurait tant voulu le vert des cheveux de son frère ou encore le rouge de la marque de son ancienne guilde...Non, sa véritable guilde. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde et, un silence régnait dans le bâtiment. Ils devaient tous être sous le choc.

Fermant ses yeux un court instant, elle marcha ensuite vers le tableau des missions, s'arrêta devant ce dernier et, regarda les diverses feuilles. Alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers une mission dont la prime était élevée, une main se posa sur son épaule puis une deuxième et deux sourires béats ainsi que des yeux presque pétillants la fixaient.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! Les nouveaux ne peuvent partir seuls, c'est la règle. **Précisa la brune en un clin d'oeil**  
- Je suis en flamme ! Happy on y va ?  
- Hai Sir !  
- A...Attendez...je  
- Si Natsu vient alors moi aussi ! **Déclara le mage de glace**  
- On forme une équipe alors moi aussi ! **Dit Lucy soudainement motivée**  
- A...Arrêtez..  
- Cha...Charuru...qu'en dis-tu...?  
- Nous n'avons pas le...

L'exceed blanche fixa la nouvelle avant d'avoir un vertige, elle se tient la tête, effrayée. La dragonne slayer de l'air la regarda, inquiète tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, perplexe. Sa vision l'avait déboussolé, elle s'assit sur un banc un peu plus loin, essuyant son front de sueur.

- La...ville détruire,...les habitants...hurlants et...quelle était cette éclipse rouge...? Je ne comprends pas..

Elle s'abandonna à ses réflexions car, ses visions se révélaient toujours correctes alors, si celle-ci l'était, tous serait en danger.

- Puisque je ne veux pas de votre aide...! L...Laissez-moi seule s'il vous plait !

La bleutée plissa des yeux en serrant ses poings, elle détestait être méchante. Leur répondre comme cela la répugnait mais, elle ne voulait pas être considérer comme une traîtresse, elle ne voulait pas de leur amitié.

Au dehors, la pluie commença à tomber, elle tapait contre le toit de la guilde fortement. Mauvais signe, Hinako commença à avoir des vertiges, sa vue devenait floue, elle vacillait en tentant de garder équilibre sur ses jambes flageolantes.

- Hoy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- La...pluie..**Souffla t-elle**  
- Elle serait mal à cause de la pluie ? **Proposa Anissa en arquant un sourcil**

Elle ne répondu pas, se sentant tomber sans force après que la foudre frappa dehors. Ce ne fut qu'une seule fois mais, son organisme ne pouvait supporter le mauvais temps. Quelle étrange magie, fournir une force haut de là de l'espérance humaine à forcément un contre-coup.

Dans sa chute, elle avait les idées assez claires pour ne pas sentir le sol lorsqu'elle tomba. De fins bras l'avaient rattrapé, ceux d'une fille probablement vu qu'ils semblaient frêles. Le noir total la gagna par la suite, elle rejoint le monde des songes...

A son réveil, elle se releva brusquement et enleva le gant couvrant son front. Elle observa la pièce, silencieuse et emplit de divers meubles chaleureux. Comme si, ici, elle ne risquerait rien, comme si cette pièce était la meilleure des défenses..

Soudain, la porte fut défoncée et s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face tandis qu'une jeune fille rentrait, sa démarche lente lui donnait des allures de mannequin tandis qu'elle s'arrêtant pour fixer la nouvelle de ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes. Ses longs cheveux chocolat suivirent le mouvement de son corps avant qu'elle ne les lance derrière ses épaules et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine. Une lueur de détermination apparue dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle prit une mine sérieuse.

- Je vais pas y aller par dix ou trente chemins. Je suis Anissa Yukoge et, je vais devenir ton amie avec ou sans ton accord.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 1_


End file.
